Save her
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Teddy et Victoire étaient séparés. Elle était donc libre. Elle avait le droit de sortir avec un autre homme si elle avait envie. Elle avait le droit de vivre sa propre vie. Après tout, il l'avait abandonnée. Il n'avait pas cru en elle. Alors pourquoi s'encombrerait-elle de remords ? Pourtant, accompagnée de cet homme, Victoire n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix...


_Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci sur Victoire Weasley ! En le relisant, je me suis trouvée un peu dure avec le personnage sur la fin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... _

* * *

><p><span><strong>SAVE HER<strong>

Les doigts de Victoire tremblaient. Elle soupira encore une fois et réussit enfin à refermer correctement son chemisier. Elle s'était emmêlée trois fois dans les boutons. Elle était nerveuse, elle le savait. C'était ridicule pourtant. Elle n'était pas une midinette. Plus depuis longtemps.

L'année passée, elle avait réussi ses examens de fin de licence avec brio. Elle avait obtenu des notes qui lui permettaient d'être acceptée dans le meilleur master de botanique et d'herboristerie. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait eu le cœur qui s'était gonflé jusqu'à en exploser. On lui avait proposé de le faire dans la meilleure faculté de botanique connue, en France, à Paris. Dans le cadre d'un échange avec son établissement londonien. Elle était déjà inscrite, elle n'avait plus qu'à valider ce choix. Ce qu'elle avait aussitôt fait. C'était une occasion unique, une chance en or, qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus.

Mais Teddy ne l'avait pas vu de cet œil. Il n'avait vu que la distance qui les séparait. Il avait cru qu'elle l'abandonnait. Il n'avait pas voulu la soutenir. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant l'été entier. Il lui reprochait tout, et n'importe quoi. Il l'accusait de vouloir le quitter mais de ne pas oser le lui dire. D'agir lâchement. Il s'aveuglait.

Il ne voyait pas l'opportunité incroyable que ce voyage représentait. Il ne voyait pas les efforts qu'elle faisait pour venir le voir le plus souvent possible. Lui qui s'était isolé dans une faculté à Glasgow, parce qu'elle était la meilleure en matière de médicomagie. Sans voir qu'elle était dans la même situation. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle transplanait aussi souvent que possible, pour lui, parce qu'il avait toujours aussi peur de se désartibuler.

Il ne voyait pas les heures qu'il passait à réviser ses examens et ses schémas au lieu de passer du temps avec elle. Il ne voyait pas les dîners et les week-ends qu'il annulait parce qu'il avait une garde, parce qu'il devait travailler. Il ne voyait pas le sourire dont elle ne se départait pas. Il ne sentait pas les doutes qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. Les questions qu'elle se posait mais dont elle ne lui faisait pas part. Il ne voyait rien, de toute façon.

Cette séparation ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique, avait-elle pensé. Il réfléchirait. Il se rendrait compte de son erreur. Il comprendrait. Elle lui manquerait trop. il partirait pour Paris, une fois, pour la rejoindre, pour passer du temps avec elle. il fallait juste lui laisser le temps. il fallait juste le laisser respirer un peu, seul, pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'ils avaient.

De cette relation magnifique qui les liait. De cet amour qui durait depuis Poudlard. Qui n'avait jamais faibli, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Un amour parfait, qu'elle avait toujours cru parfait, en tout cas. Elle avait vraiment pensé rester avec Teddy toute sa vie, et finir comme les filles dans les films, à se marier avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, à avoir des enfants peut-être, à se battre pour ne pas changer les couches ou se lever parce qu'ils pleuraient en pleine nuit.

Alors elle l'avait attendu. Une année entière. Elle avait attendu les premiers week-ends avec impatience, sursautant à chaque bruit de sonnette. Mais ça n'était jamais lui. Elle l'avait attendu à Noël aussi, mais il n'était pas venu la chercher. Elle avait passé les fêtes seule ici à réviser. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa famille. Risquer de le croiser par inadvertance. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Elle avait attendu la Saint Valentin, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fêtée. Il pouvait y avoir un début à tout. Elle avait attendu son anniversaire. Il n'avait même pas envoyé un hibou.

Il n'était jamais venu. Il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'avoir auprès de lui. Il s'en fichait. Elle aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt. Elle n'avait été qu'une idiote. Elle avait eu l'impression que ce qu'ils vivaient était magique, particulier, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien connu d'autre. Elle l'avait idéalisé mais il était comme tous les autres sorciers. Ni mieux ni pire. Juste comme les autres.

Elle avait eu sa part de bonheur, sa petite bulle hors du monde réel. A présent, il fallait en rendre les clés. Retourner à la vie normale. Et comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas plus le droit d'être heureuse qu'une autre. Qu'elle galérerait comme tout le monde. Qu'elle n'avait pas plus de chance qu'une autre. Il lui avait fallu un an pour le comprendre. Un an pour arrêter de l'attendre. Un an pour tourner la page.

Aujourd'hui, elle était en seconde année de master. Ses cours la passionnaient et on lui avait parlé d'un poste à pourvoir dans un grand laboratoire, qui avait eu accès à son dossier par le biais à la faculté. Elle maîtrisait le français parfaitement grâce à sa mère et son bilinguisme les avait séduits. Si elle continuait dans ce sens, ils pourraient lui proposer une place chez eux, une fois son diplôme en poche. Elle avait un avenir, ici. Elle avait de quoi démarrer une nouvelle vie. La communauté sorcière de Paris était moins grise et triste que celle de Londres. Ici les gens étaient accueillants, fantasques parfois, loin de l'esprit guindé typiquement anglais.

Récemment, elle avait fait la rencontre d'un homme. Il s'appelait Antoine. Il était français, et il travaillait depuis quelques semaines à la boutique d'herboristerie où elle s'approvisionnait régulièrement. Pour payer ses études de droit. Il était moldu, sérieux, intelligent, moins incertain que la plupart des français qu'elle connaissait mais quelque part, ça la rassurait. Ça n'était pas un rêveur, il avait les pieds sur terre, mais c'était sans doute plus ce qu'il lui fallait. Tout l'opposé de la folie naïve et enfantine de Teddy.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous. Il l'avait invitée au restaurant, et il devait passer la prendre dans quelques minutes à peine. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans le miroir. Il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Sonner à sa porte, après avoir monté un par un les dix étages de son escalier de service en se demandant comment elle avait pu penser à louer une mansarde aussi haute sans aucun ascenseur. Sans savoir qu'elle ne descendait et ne montait les escaliers que quand elle était avec lui.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Il n'aurait pas compris. Il était trop terre à terre, trop ancré dans ses convictions, ça lui aurait fait peur. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle savait vivre comme une moldue. Elle avait appris, avec sa tante Hermione. Elle pouvait avoir l'air d'une moldue tout à fait commune. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ça n'était pas un si gros mensonge après tout.

Elle réarrangea les pans de son chemisier pour qu'ils sortent de son pantalon au lieu d'être coincés dedans. C'était plus naturel ainsi, plus décontracté. Elle avait mis les boucles d'oreille en toc qu'il lui avait offertes un jour où ils s'étaient promenés dans les allées d'un marché. Elle avait flashé dessus dès qu'elle les avait vues. Elles étaient en forme d'ailes d'ange, ornées de strass roses qui ne valaient pas un clou, et alors qu'elle détestait habituellement cette couleur. Mais elles lui avaient plu. Aujourd'hui, elle les avait associées avec un chemisier bleu foncé dont les manches étaient en dentelles.

Elle vérifia que ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait coupés en un carré long et désordonné n'en faisaient pas trop qu'à leur tête. Rajusta son rouge à lèvre léger. Sursauta alors que la sonnette retentit dans son appartement. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, avant de se figer en l'entrebâillant, rendue timide.

« Bonjour. » Murmura-t-elle un peu idiotement.

Elle se sentait toujours bête face à lui. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais elle n'était plus habituée. Elle ne savait plus tout à fait ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire. Elle avait peur de passer pour une cruche. Ou pire, de faire une gaffe, ce qui serait vraiment le plus désastreux.

« Salut ! Tu es prête ? » Fit-il en reprenant son souffle avant de poser naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle hocha la tête et verrouilla sa porte après avoir pris son sac à main. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle n'était jamais montée dans ce genre d'engin moldu avant de le connaître. Son père avait toujours refusé qu'elle monte dans celle de son grand-père et quelque part, elle le comprenait. Son oncle Harry en avait une également mais il ne l'utilisait que très peu. Les premières fois qu'elle était montée avec Antoine, elle avait fait semblant d'être à l'aise alors qu'elle tremblait de peur. A présent, elle était un peu plus habituée, même si elle n'oserait jamais passer le permis de conduire moldu.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle négligemment.

« J'ai réservé une table au Grand Colbert. » Répondit-il sur le même ton désinvolte.

« Tu as fait quoi… ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas bien Paris, Victoire avait appris à se documenter sur les lieux incontournables d'après les plus grands guides. Le Grand Colbert était une des brasseries les plus chics de Paris. C'était un endroit au charme un peu désuet, romantique, et classé monument historique. Son petit-ami avait dû se ruiner pour obtenir une table pour deux là-bas. C'était de la folie. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques petits jours, ça ne pouvait pas aller si vite. Ça n'était pas possible. Elle avait raté quelque chose.

Ils passèrent cependant la soirée dans l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué. La jeune femme s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise dans ce décor si chic et riche. Ça n'était pas exactement le genre de dîner romantique auquel elle avait pensé. Ni ceux auxquels elle avait été habituée. Avec Teddy, c'était plutôt l'indien ou le thaï du bas de sa rue, voire les plats à emporter des fast-foods qu'ils dévoraient chez elle, assis à même le sol, des papiers gras s'entassant sur la table basse. C'était plus simple qu'une grande brasserie. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à lui, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était en train de l'oublier. Pas alors qu'un autre s'occupait d'elle. C'était comme tromper Antoine, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. C'était un homme bien, et il était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, se persuada-t-elle alors qu'il payait l'addition sans sourciller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ont terminé avec les embouteillages parisiens et se retrouvent devant la porte de son immeuble. Il fait déjà nuit, les cloches de l'église la plus proche ont sonné les vingt-trois heures depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle a passé une soirée agréable, malgré sa gêne. Antoine est quelqu'un de gentil, de doux avec elle. Quand elle le regarde, elle voit ses yeux briller. Alors elle fait ce qui lui semble le plus naturel :

« Tu veux monter un peu ? » Demande-t-elle doucement, empêchant sa voix d'être chevrotante.

Il n'est encore jamais monté chez elle aussi tard le soir. Ils sont toujours restés distants physiquement. Elle n'a jamais encore réussi à lui faire confiance à ce point. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'y sent un peu obligée. Il lui a payé un restaurant grandiose, à une table isolée pour qu'ils s'y sentent seuls au monde. Il est gentil avec elle depuis le départ, patient aussi. Elle n'a pas envie de perdre la stabilité qu'elle a gagnée avec lui.

Il hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas. Ils arrivent exténués à son appartement et quand elle ouvre la porte, ils s'effondrent sur son lit qui fait aussi office de canapé. Ils reprennent doucement leur souffle, haletant pour capter plus d'air qu'ils ne le peuvent. Antoine est tout près d'elle, sa main pourrait se glisser sur la sienne d'un seul geste fluide. D'ailleurs, un instant plus tard, leurs regards se croisent, et il se penche doucement vers elle.

Il prend ses lèvres doucement, sans la brusquer. Sa main large se pose sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Son baiser se fait plus impatient, plus affamé. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et le laisser envahir sa bouche. Ça n'est pas désagréable. Il est plus exigent que Teddy. Plus décidé. Il prend plus qu'il ne donne. Mais elle ne veut pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Sa main descend le long de son épaule puis de sa poitrine. Il caresse un de ses seins avant de descendre plus rapidement à ses hanches. Il laisse sa main là, et intérieurement, elle se sent soulagée. Un gémissement accompagné d'un énorme grincement de lit la firent sursauter et s'écarter. Elle rougit violemment. Son voisin a encore décidé d'amener une de ses conquêtes. C'était quasiment quotidien, et ça n'était jamais la même fille d'après ce qu'elle en savait. Habituellement, elle lançait un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs cris plus ou moins suggestifs et simulés. Là, elle n'avait évidemment pas pu se servir de sa magie avec Antoine à ses côtés. C'était terriblement gênant.

Le jeune homme eut lui un petit rire amusé.

« Il n'y a pas que nous apparemment… » Murmura-t-il.

Il recommença de plus belle ses caresses, enhardi par les bruits qu'il entendait et qui devaient l'exciter. Enfin, Victoire le supposait. Elle-même était terriblement gênée. Ça ne produisait pas du tout le même effet sur elle que sur son compagnon. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'envoyer en l'air alors que tout le monde pouvait les entendre, et surtout pas pour faire un concours avec son imbécile de voisin. Même si ça n'était sans doute pas l'intention première d'Antoine.

Elle le faisait attendre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il avait dû penser que l'inviter dans un bon restaurant la détendrait suffisamment pour passer enfin à la prochaine étape. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Comme s'il avait voulu l'acheter. Ça n'était sans doute pas son intention, encore une fois, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et puis il était un peu maladroit, exigent. Ses mains se faufilaient déjà sous son chemisier pour atteindre son soutien-gorge.

Ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Elle sentait son désir contre sa cuisse, si important. Elle aurait dû s'en sentir flattée. Elle ne plaisait pas qu'à Teddy. Elle n'était pas destinée à finir vieille fille avec des dizaines de chats, comme l'une des anciennes tantes de son oncle Harry. Marge, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle aurait dû le laisser faire, le laisser jouer avec son corps comme d'un instrument, et lui faire ressentir un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle aurait dû le laisser la caresser, l'effeuiller, même un peu brutalement, écrasé par le désir.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner satisfaction. Brusquement, son esprit s'éclaira. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle aimait le confort à ses côtés, l'absence de problèmes, son ignorance sage sur son passé, son nom, sa famille, sa vie antérieure. Elle aimait avoir une présence auprès d'elle. Mais ça n'était pas de lui dont elle avait envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser la toucher. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la déshabiller et l'aime.

Elle repoussa alors plutôt violemment celui qui embrassait son cou avec dévotion et voracité. Il lui lança un regard incertain, blessé. Elle se leva alors, pour s'empêcher de céder face à sa peine, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mansardée.

« Je suis désolée. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vicky ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec empressement, la rejoignant en prenant ses deux mains.

L'utilisation du surnom la hérissa. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Comme Teddy l'appelait. Comme l'homme qu'elle aimait encore l'appelait. Celui qui l'avait abandonnée et après lequel elle n'arrivait pas à refaire sa vie. Elle le détestait, encore plus sûrement qu'avant. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas donner à Antoine ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle en avait déjà fait don à un autre.

« Je ne peux pas. Je… je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne t'aime pas. » Bredouilla-t-elle pitoyablement.

Il retira aussitôt ses mains des siennes et la fixa, le regard enflammé de colère.

« Alors tu n'es qu'une salope qui profite de la naïveté d'un pauvre pigeon pour le plumer avant de le jeter, c'est ça ? » Asséna-t-il.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Etait-ce donc comme ça qu'elle apparaissait ? Etait-ce comme ça qu'il la voyait ou était-il aveuglé par la douleur ?

« Je… j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, je t'assure… »

« Au revoir Victoire. Et plus la peine de te fournir chez Madame Keel. Il n'est pas question que je t'y revoie. Tu souhaiteras une belle nuit à ton voisin. Il s'amusera sûrement plus que nous. » Déclara-t-il, glacial, avant de dévaler les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Victoire referma alors sa porte, avant de s'effondrer par terre, dos au battant de bois. Elle aurait voulu hurler, crier des insanités par la fenêtre, traiter ce fichu moldu de connard qu'elle pourrait transformer en crapaud à la seconde où elle le pensait. Elle aurait voulu lui faire peur, le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette ses paroles. Elle aurait voulu avoir le mordant et le cynisme qu'elle avait habituellement. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Elle était juste lasse. Juste fatiguée.

Alors elle se contenta de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.


End file.
